bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark One
Dark Ones (闇の一族 (ダークワン), Dāku Wan; Japanese for "Family of Darkness") are beings with the ability to control . More specifically, it is a term used by to describe those who had acquired the malicious power to manipulate souls as they saw fit. In ancient times, they were regarded as beings who 'stole the Soul King's power'. According to history, the first among them was , who had taught this skill to the others of the Ryōdoji Clan. They were viewed as vile criminals who could upset the balance of the three worlds and even overturn the circulation of souls through their power; on par with that of the . Overview History Powers Soul Manipulation: Dark Ones are beings with the power to manipulate souls for their own benefit. Originally, it was said only the possessed such an ability; his incarnations, and the , being able to control , fragments of souls, as an indirect result of his power. The Soul King was sealed away and dismembered in a vile act due mainly to the fear that his power could be used against the wishes of the ancestors. While there were those that feared such a power, there were also those that envied that ability, and many throughout history sought to obtain it for their own selfish desires. It was not until that such a power was recreated, and having mastered it to such an extent, he came to instruct the Ryōdoji Clan in how to use it as well, which is what led to their eventual banishment and the subsequent sealing of Setoku himself. While such a power seemed godlike, only Setoku himself could use this ability on any soul he wished, while others could only partially control souls. Among them, and were the easiest to control, and with the latter, the Ryōdoji were provided with an energy source that permitted their survival in the harsh environment of the . *'Reishi Manipulation:' Like , Dark Ones are able to control . Given that reishi are the fragments of souls long since passed, this is an extension of their power to manipulate souls, with the Dark Ones being capable of crafting weapons and physical constructs from reishi. They can even dismantle existing structures of reishi. *'Blank Manipulation:' As souls without memories and therefore lacking a will of their own, they are the easiest souls to manipulate for Dark Ones. They are often viewed as an energy source and can be used for various feats such as regeneration and self-enhancement. It is even possible to use them to craft weapons and structures, similar to that of reishi. *'Hollow Manipulation:' While to a lesser extent than Blanks, Hollows, those have surrendered themselves to their base instincts, can also be manipulated by Dark Ones. Though they cannot be harnessed as a resource, they can instead be controlled to serve as infantry for a Dark One. By dominating a Hollow's soul through their power, a Dark One can tame them as a servant, and utilize them as an army if enough have been gathered. *' :' To some extent, Dark Ones are able to manipulate the soul in matter through their powers. While this gives them the ability to restructure matter, it is rare, if possible, for a Dark One to develop a unique ability through affinity; due in part to the fact that their version of Fullbring is a mimicry of the real technique. Known Dark Ones Behind the Scenes